


Always with you

by Devoted2pam



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam





	Always with you

All's fair in love and war. At least that's how the saying goes isn't it? but Joan never believed in love, that is until she cast her eyes upon Vera. Dear sweet, naïve Vera who's very presence sends electric shocks straight to the very centre of Joan's body. Vera who only has to bat an eyelash in Joan's general direction to make her complete putty in her hands, Vera who has the ability to complete destroy Joan with only a few words, who has the capacity to bring ruin to the fortress that Joan has spent her entire life building up around herself to protect her fragile and broken heart. Joan impatiently waits in her kitchen clutching a glass of wine as if her life depended on it, she impatiently stares at the door waiting for the inevitable timid knock that she knows will be coming soon. Vera had quietly told Joan at work today that she needed to talk with her, she refused to divulge any more than that leaving Joan to stew in her own personal hell for the last four hours and 37 minutes. Was this going to be the end of Joan and Vera? Had she not given enough of herself to Vera? this thing had only just begun between them surely Vera could see the potential the two of them had and the greatness they would accomplish together as a team? Joan had another sip of her wine and as she put her glass down, she heard the knock at the door.  
"Hello Vera, come in" she drawled,  
"hello Joan" she replied as she removed her jacket and draped it over her arms  
"would you like some wine? " Joan asked, while taking Vera's jacket and hanging it up on the rack beside the door.  
"sure, wine would be nice thank you"  
Joan walked to the kitchen and grabbed the glass and poured, "so you said you needed to speak with me about something?" she said, trying her best to sound calm and indifferent  
"Oh, uh, yes, I mean I'm not really sure how to say this as I've never done this before" she said, all the while avoiding eye contact with Joan.  
Joan's heart started to pound, she started to pull at the bottom of her shirt in a panic of what was to come next.  
"just tell me Vera, whatever it is just say it! you don't want me anymore? you've realized I'm not worthy of your affections."  
Vera's head whipped up and looked at Joan, "what?! NO! that's not it at all! why would you think that?"  
Joan turned her head away from Vera so she couldn't see the sorrow she was hiding in those chocolate eyes. "Vera, I'm well aware I am, well that I'm different. I'm well aware you have never been with a woman before and so this is all very new and no doubt confusing for you. It's much easier to just break things off now instead of dragging it on and quite frankly leading me on."  
Vera stood there contemplating what Joan was saying, oh Joan, this poor misunderstood precious woman of hers, she had it all wrong and Vera was struggling to try and make things right. She walked over to Joan and put her arms around her waist and laid her head on her back. She ran her hands up her stomach to cup both of her breasts giving a gentle squeeze. Joan signed and threw her head back and closed her eyes,  
"Vera" she all but whispered, "what are you doing to me?"  
Vera walked around until she was facing Joan and gently placed her hands on Joan's cheeks and brought her face down to place a kiss on her lips. Joan made the sweetest sound as she wrapped her arms around Vera's waist and brought her close to her chest, she ran her hands up the back of Vera's shirt to feel the soft skin of her back and she moaned at the sweet contact. Vera deepened the kiss and ran her hands up Joan's sides under her shirt and began to remove it, "Vera? what are you-" "shh, you will let me do this", Joan looked wide eyed at the woman in front of her and raised her arms so Vera could remove her shirt, then her bra, and then made very quick work of her pants. She stood in her kitchen in nothing but underwear and felt incredibly exposed, yet also incredibly turned on at the initiative and assertiveness of this delightful creature. Vera stepped back and removed her clothing, placing them with Joan's on the counter. She then led Joan to the couch, stopping at the arm and turning Joan so she faced the arm and had her back to Vera. Vera gently bent Joan over the arm of the couch and put her leg in between Joan's legs and separated them as much as she could while letting Joan remain standing. Joan put her hands down on the couch cushion and turned her head around towards Vera.  
"what are you going to do" she said,  
"I'm going to do what I want, and your going to let me" she whispered as she got down on her knees behind joan placing her hands on the back of her thighs and without any warning she thrust her tongue inside Joan's glistening centre and slid her tongue achingly slow up towards her protruding clit, circling it deliberately slow.  
"fuuuuuuck Vera" Joan moaned while dipping her head down, she could feel Vera's fingers slide into her soaking pussy as she continued to torment her with the slow circling of her tongue around her hard nub. Joan was panting, and while she would of given anything to have this feeling last, she knew it wasn't going to take long for her to come undone, it had been too good and she needed the release that Vera was trying to provide for her. Vera's fingers increased in temp as Joan's breathing became heavy and fast,  
"oh god Vera, please, please make me cum" she begged, Vera increased the pressure on her clit with her tongue as she thrust a third finger into Joan, Joan screamed out in pleasure and all but collapsed against the couch while Vera slowly withdrew her fingers but kept her tongue running up and down her slit to insure she cleaned up every last drop that Joan was going to give her.  
She stood up and guided Joan to the couch to sit so she could collect herself and she straddled the woman and began stroking her hair.  
"Joan, I realize I'm new to this and yes sometimes I get scared at what this all means and yes sometimes things aren't great between us but I most certainly don't want to end things with you. I came here to tell you that I love you."  
Joan's eyes went wide, and slowly started filling with tears, "you, you what?" she stuttered,  
"I love you Joan, I'm' not going anywhere, well not without you anyway."  
Silent tears cascaded down Joan's cheek as she held Vera close to her, placing a hand against the back of her neck, "Oh Vera, are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure, it's always been you Joan. Always with you."


End file.
